


Love abuzz

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Seth and Frederick settle in for a night together
Relationships: Frederick/Seth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 4





	Love abuzz

“Well Fred, it looks like the leak is fixed in the shower. Would you like to test it out?” Seth called from the bathroom. The two men had only recently started spending nights together, though they were nearing their 1 year anniversary. 

“Maybe in a minute” Frederick replied. “Would you come in here for a moment? I’d like to show you something.” 

Seth walked to the bedroom, and froze in the doorway. There were candles lit, and Frederick was wearing only an open bathrobe. The window was open, letting in the sweet scent of a spring rain.

“Oh, Fred. What’s the occasion?”

“Seth, it’s been one year since we met. It may not be our anniversary yet, but I was thinking…” Frederick dropped his robe to the floor. 

“Well, I have been meaning to do some more riding practice. Perhaps you could help me with that.” Seth said, removing his clothes as he walked toward the bed. 

Seth pushed Frederick so he was lying down on the bed, straddling his waist as he did so. They stared into each other’s eyes, lips so close they could feel the other’s hot breath pushing its way into their own mouths, as if it were a precursor to the battle their tongues would be doing soon. Frederick closed his eyes, waiting for that battle to begin in earnest.

Seth had other plans however. As Frederick closed his eyes, Seth leaned down and bit his neck. Fred let out a surprised gasp, and Seth took that moment to pierce through his defenses. He thrust his tongue into his lover’s mouth as Fred tried to recover and fend off his attacks. 

Seth jumped as he felt something on his crotch. He realized that Frederick had beegun to stroke his member in an attempt to go on the attack in their battle. Frederick began to push Seth over, attempting to roll on top of him, until Seth Leaned back and began to grind on the knight’s “lance” which had already begun to stiffen under his attention. 

As the two men continued their fierce lovemaking, constantly trying to get the edge on the other, they began to hear something new. They paused, and looked toward the window to see an insect had made its way into their room through the open window. It was a lone bee, and though they knew it wouldn’t harm them they still found it disturbing. 

“Gods, could you deal with that please? It’s really killing the mood.” Frederick groaned, currently still on the losing end of the battle.

Seth stood up and swatted the bee with a magazine, and then threw it into the corner of the room and began to walk toward the bed again. “Now that that’s taken care of, shall we continue to the shower?”


End file.
